


A Good Night

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Viktor wasn’t the type to bring men home just hours after meeting them — he’s never so much as considered it before this night. Yet here he was, hand-in-hand with a beautiful, raven-haired man with a smile that could destroy worlds, eyes that shone with deep longing, and a booty that would bring a grown man to his knees.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/gifts).



> A special gift for my beta who puts up with me randomly coming up with tons of AUs I will never write. I pitched this one last night and she needed it so I decided to write it as a surprise. ;)
> 
> Unbetaed cause...see above.

Viktor wasn’t the type to bring men home just hours after meeting them — he’s never so much as considered it before this night. Yet here he was, hand-in-hand with a beautiful, raven-haired man with a smile that could destroy worlds, eyes that shone with deep longing, and a booty that would bring a grown man to his knees. 

He had attracted Viktor from the first glance across the bar, and again when their eyes met on the dance floor of the crowded club; their bodies slowly drifting closer and closer together until they were dancing with each other.

“I’m Viktor.”

“I’m Yuuri.”

“Yuri,” Viktor had repeated, only to see a smile and a quick shake of the head in response.

“Yuu-ri,” Yuuri said again, his breath floating across the flesh of Viktor’s ear; breath tickling the short hairs of his sideburns.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed as if he’d been slowly suffocating and just been given his first gulp of fresh air.

When the club had grown too hot and too noisy for any real conversation, Yuuri had led them to an all-night ramen shop down the street where they enjoyed cold beers and some of the best ramen Viktor had ever eaten.

“This is nothing compared to Japan,” Yuuri told him, still slurping his noodles happily. “And not just ramen. Udon, Yakiniku,  _ Katsudon _ . Oh god, Viktor, the Katsudon.”

Viktor laughed adoringly and they traded stories about growing up in their home countries, about their work, about their favorite movies. There seemed to be endless topics, and yet when the warmth of the good food and company quieted them, a buzzing heat still remained. A pulling, seeking tension that was just begging to be answered.

“This might be presumptuous, but would you like to come home with me?” Viktor asked as they stepped out of the ramen shop.

“Wow, and you haven’t even kissed me yet,” Yuuri teased and Viktor winced. He was an idiot; Yuuri was right, he hadn’t even tried–

Yuuri tugged his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss that had them stumbling against the side of the building as they both sought more the moment their lips connected.

Now they were stumbling through Viktor’s front door, both giggling and tugging at jackets while toeing off shoes, lips and hands never parted for long. His skin was on fire every place the amazing man that was Yuuri Katsuki touched him, and he couldn’t wait to spend the night exploring just how far that blush that seemed a permanent fixture on his cheeks would go.

“Woof.”

Yuuri stiffened and for one horrible moment Viktor realized he’d forgotten to mention he had a dog ( _ how could he?! _ ) and that Yuuri  _ might _ be afraid of dogs. But then Yuuri turned, a huge smile breaking onto his face as he sank to his knees and cooed with delight, “Oh my god, who are you?! You are gorgeous! Yes you are, aren’t you pretty baby?”

Viktor’s heart melted faster than the polar ice caps ( _ too soon? _ ); “This is Makkachin. She’s my best girl.”

“Of course she is,” Yuuri agreed, happily receiving dozens of slobbery puppy kisses than none but Viktor could usually stand. 

With the mood cooled, but in many ways hotter than ever, Viktor took the opportunity to get even closer to Yuuri. They had  _ all  _ night, after all. There would be plenty of time to state their lust. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Viktor asked with a smile, motioning to his couch with its many soft cushions and oh so cuddly blanket that he and Makka loved to snuggle under.

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly as if just remembering where he was and who he was with. “Sure. Do you have tea?” He stood, a shy little movement as he sort of jerked towards the couch awkwardly.

“Of course!” Viktor assured in a cheery tone. “And yes, Makka is allowed on the furniture. It’ll just take me a minute.” 

Yuuri let out a soft breath of relief and sank down onto the couch, laughing as Makka instantly hopped up with him, taking over the rest of the couch like the greedy girl she was.

“Makka, you’ll need to make room for Papa,” Viktor warned as he started the kettle.

Makka  _ glared _ at him, actually glared, before rolling on her back, her upper torso firmly on Yuuri’s lap while the rest of her sprawled gracelessly over every inch of the couch.

Yuuri giggled. “My dog, Vicchan, does the same thing; only he’s much smaller so it’s not quite as effective.

And they were off again, chatting about everything under the sun while they drank their tea; Yuuri casually carding his fingers through Makka’s fur and Viktor sitting on the coffee table.

Eventually, though, the mood of before crept back in, with each of them sharing teasing looks, feet tangling together on the floor, and fingers sharing several meaningful, lingering touches. After pleading and bribing with late-night treats she definitely wasn’t supposed to have, they managed to coax Makka off Yuuri’s lap before the two of them stumbled down the hall, giggling and kissing once more. Viktor’s shirt didn’t make it to the bedroom, and Yuuri’s was lost only steps later.

They’d just collapsed onto the bed, hands fumbling with belt buckles and stubborn zippers on  _ sinfully _ tight pants when the reality of the two beers and the mug of tea he’d consumed in the past few hours suddenly hit Viktor.

“Shit,” He muttered, forehead falling against Yuuri’s collarbone.

“Please don’t tell me you’re out of condoms.”

Viktor laughed, leaning up and kissing Yuuri. “No, don’t worry. I just need to use the restroom.”

Yuuri smiled, yawning cutely; “Thank god. Hurry back?”

“Of course!” He dashed towards the bathroom, having to stop and jump around a bit to free his legs from the pants that had been shoved to his hips. He nearly took a header as he pulled the last leg out, eliciting the most adorable giggle from Yuuri that had Viktor instantly forgetting his embarrassment from being a total spazz. “Just one minute,” he said again as he slipped into the bathroom.

“I’m counting on it!” Yuuri called and Viktor chuckled to himself, closing the door gently. He took a minute to peer into the mirror, noticing the wide smile stretching across his face that he hadn’t seen in longer than he cared to remember.

He made quick work of his bathroom break and took the extra minute to brush his teeth, before declaring himself ready and returning to the bedroom to join Yuuri.

Only Yuuri was already asleep, and in bed with someone else.

“Makka!” Viktor hissed, seeing his dog now positively  _ sprawled _ across poor Yuuri who despite the predicament didn’t seem to mind as he curled himself against the poodle, snoring lightly.

Makka just stared at him as if to say  _ What are you going to do about it? _

“You are such a troublemaker. Get down now.”

Makka did not seem to care for even one second that she was ruining all of Viktor’s plans.

He sighed, realizing a lost cause when he saw one. He was torn between frustration at his cockblocking dog, and the undeniable adorableness that was Yuuri snuggled up with his beloved poodle. If there was anything that could convince him Yuuri was very much worth a second date (as well as a third, fourth, and as many more as he could get), it was this.

Sensing his defeat, Makka moved just enough to allow Viktor into the bed and Viktor joined them. 

“You owe me big time for this,” Viktor whispered to Makka, earning him a puppy kiss before she laid back against Yuuri once more, drifting off to her own dreams.

Viktor watched as the two of them slept. It was like every dream he’d ever had of his future, well, minus the case of blue balls. Still, it was pretty perfect. He snuggled down under the covers, stroking a hand over Makka’s side and closing his eyes. Just as he was drifting off he felt Yuuri’s fingers entwine with his own.

_ Yeah, this was a good night. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little drabble. :)


End file.
